


What do you know?

by TinyDinosaurier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, M/M, also at fanfiction.net, maybe Makeouts, so much fuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDinosaurier/pseuds/TinyDinosaurier
Summary: Percy is ready for an easy summer with his friends and instead get's the mother of his girlfriend (the almighty goddess Athena), who can't realy stand him. Follow this funny, fluffy and sweet story about love, friendship and family.Lot's of Percabeth fluff and of course also all the other ships.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining through the crowns of the trees in the forest were the birds were singing there songs. If you look closely you could see Blackjack riding over the strawberry fields, whom you could smell up to the Dinning Pavilion, were the whole camp was sitting and eating breakfast.

Summer vacation started a week ago and Percy was already at the camp and enjoying his stay. It got even better when Annabeth arrived two days after him. At the time he was training in the Sword Fighting Arena to get back in shape after a surprisingly calm end of the school year (not that he minded). But for a demigod it is always important to be ready for a fight. After an exhausting battle with Connor Stoll he took a break. He was about to take Mrs. O'Leary for a walk when he noticed a strand of blond hair from the corner of his eye. When he was turning around all he could see were blond locks ,when he took in the smell of lemon shampoo as he got pressed into a very familiar body. In a second he lifted her up and spoon her around in joy.

"Annabeth, I am so happy your here. I thought you would come in a week!" he said.

"Well, my father took mercy on me and allowed me to come earlier. He must have seen that I wasn't very happy to stay in San Francisco longer than after all, even if Camp Jupiter is close by it's never really safe for me and my family," she said matter of factly.

"So that means you only came here to don't cause any trouble? Not to maybe see some guy and meet friends?" he asked with a smirk.

"It could be that I thought about meeting friends and maybe see a certain someone," she replied with a wink.

"And who is that certain someone, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said suggestively as she closed the space that was left between them with a sweet kiss. Percy felt fireworks explode in his whole body as he returned the kiss happily. Even though it was less than three months that he has seen her face to face it felt like an eternity to him. He missed the smell of her hair, her goodnight kisses and the warmth when her body is close to his in a hug. Even the sound of her voice calling him a "Seaweed Brain" whenever he has done something stupid, of course he will never admit that to her.

"I've missed you Percy," she said when they hugged again.

"I've missed you too Wise Girl".

They stayed in the hug for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the other after they were finally reunited again. "Do you want to go and see the others?" he said after they pulled away.

"I would love that". So they spent the rest of the day walking around the Camp to exchange informations with everyone and have small talk. All the time Percy never left her side.

Now that one day later all the updates were finally done, Percy made it his top priority to spend the whole day with Annabeth and by that he means only Annabeth. So he's up early ( at least for his rate) and manages to be one of the first people at the pavilion after the horn was blown.

After a toast to the gods every cabin set a there rightful tables and chatted over the meal. It became a habit for Percy and Jason to have breakfast together and as each of them is a son of one of the big three, they are allowed to sit at the same table. Jason was staying at Camp Half-Blood over the summer to be with Piper, to have a break from being a senate member and to learn a little bit more about Greek mythology. He is not the only "exchange student". Many demigods chose to switch Camps for the summer to learn a something about the other, and so fare everything went good. No prophecy, no quest and no monster attacks, it was almost too perfect to be true.

At the same time Zeus watched the Camp from his throne on Mount Oympus, deep in thought. He's pleased that Greeks and Romans work so well with each other. Even though it's very unlikely that something like the war against Kronos will happen again, he had thought of a plan to prohibit it. In rare but regular intervalls, a god will visit th Camps and stay for a little while to show there "interest" in them so that nobody feels forgotten or abandoned, like Luke Castellan once felt and he already had a suitable goddess for the job.

"Athena," was all he said and a second later the goddess herself appeared in front of him.

"How may I help you Lord Zeus?"

"I have an inportant task for you. You will be sent to Camp Half-Blood to live and maybe learn something from the new generation!"

Athena wasn't all too happy about that but did like she was told. Only didn't she know that Zeus still hadn't said the important piece of information.

"One thing before you go... you should know that you will be mortal and you won't have all the godly abilities anymore. You will still have all your knowledge and fighting skills and of course you can see trough the mist. Think of it like an experiment to know how to survive without godly power. I don't know how long you will stay but don't worry about it. That would be all then, goodby!" and with a puff the goddess was gone.

"That's going to be interesting to watch," he said to himself, a kind smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast was over and everyone was standing up and about to leave for there morning activities. It was Friday and that means they are gonna play Capture the Flag. On that day the cabins of each team train together and think about a plan to win. This time the blue Team includes the cabins: Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hecate, Nemesis, Tyche, Apollo, Hermes and Iris. And the red Team includes the cabin : Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Nike, Hephaestus, Hebe, Dionysus, Hades and Hypnos.

The cabins got together an started discussing there plans, when suddenly there was a cloud of smoke in the middle of the pavilion. Everyone drew there weapons, as a woman emerged from the cloud. A tall women with infamous gray eyes, whom looked at you calculating, intelligent and cold. Her long, light curly black hair fell over her shoulders. She wore blue jeans,a white denim shirt and black hiking shoes. Some heroes let there sword fall in shock as they recognized the goddess in front of them. Chiron was the first to greet her.

"What gives us the honor of your visit Lady Athena?" he asked after he bowed respectfully, the whole camp following his example.

"It is nice to see you again Master Chiron. I was given an order from Zeus and I would appreciate it, if we could talk somewhere more private." Even without turning around she could feel that all the gazes where on her.

"Of course," he said to her and then directed his words to the crowd of mumbling voices, " Everyone, go back to training. Capture the Flag will still take place, and I'm sure that the goddess of Strategy an Battle would be happy to be the referee for this game." And with that he guided Athena to the big house.

So much for an easy summer. Percy couldn't believe it, of all the gods there are it has to be Athena! The extremely protective mother of his girlfriend. It's obvious that she isn't too happy that the son of her archenemy dates her favorite daughter. But it seems that she had somehow accepted Annabeths decision and trusted her to make the right choice, or she would have turned him into a pile of ash a long time ago.

He still things it would be good if Athena really approved of him, for his and Annabeths sake and that's why he will try to please the goddess or at least "look good" when she's around.

To clear his thoughts of the big problem he decided to take a ride on Blackjack after talking to his teammates and pocketing some sugar cubes he went on his way to the black Pegasus. From fare away he could hear two voices getting louder and louder while arguing.

" _I didn't eat your food! If you could even call it that."_ he heard the voice from his friend say.

" _Right, and where did my food go? It probably disappeared into thin air like it normally does."_ the other one said sarcastically. With every word he got closer to the stables.

" _Yeah, always blame the black one! I would never even lay a wing on that vegetarian thing, way too healthy for me! So please Porkie let me be!"_ and with that he went out of the stables and right in my direction.

" _This stupid diet made him all funny in the brain!"_ he mumbled, without noticing Percy until he stood in front of him.

" _Oh... hey boss! Didn't see you there. How's it goin?"_

"Well until half an hour ago fine... now not so good. It seems like you've got some problems too?"

" _I don't have a problem! Porkie must have eaten an rotten apple. He starts to lose his mind with all that vegetarian stuff! Wait... whats the problem boss?"_

"Oh, you know totally normal stuff," he said while scratching his head in a nervous manner," the goddess Athena showed up saying she is mortal now and needs a place to stay or so." he confessed to the winged black horse, a sheepish smile plastered across his face.

" _Aaah the old owl lady... WHAT!? Isn't she the mother of your blond girly?"_

"That's the one. So I thought we could take a flight and I can try to clear my head, only if you want to."

" _Boss you're the boss, so stop making that puppy face, it does work with horses!Also I see you brought me sugar so I think we will get along just fine!"_ he snorted.

And with that they took off into the sky. Even though Percy has some problems with height and the Lord of the sky, when he is on Blackjack he always feels safe and free. Almost as much as when he's in the sea. But right now he didn't want to sit at the bottom of the sea. He wants to be moving so that all his thoughts can fly away with the wind. After that he is ready to train for his very likely encounter on the battlefield with his lovely girlfriend, who is the only one that can beat him in battle (sometimes!). It makes sense, the fought so long together that they know the thoughts and movements of the other and with there blooming relationship they also know how to distract each other one or another way.

But now that Athena is going to watch he is determined to win this fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos! I'm a little bit nervous about the next chapter, but I guess it will all work out good. Also the next chap will be longer, I work on that.Please review if you like! -TinyDinosaurier

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first fic and I hope it's good. Sorry for possible errors, english is not my nativ language. Still I will try my best. Please follow/review (or whatever) this story if you like. Critics are welcomed.  
> Until hopefully next time- TinyDinosaurier :D


End file.
